El Suicidio de Ella
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: "Está vez definitivamente lo conseguiré" solía pensar la chica con entusiasmo antes de fallar en matarse por 20000121 vez.


**Notas Iniciales:** Porque los suicidas también tenemos sentido del humor. No estoy tratando de promocionar el suicidio ni nada para que quede claro. En fin, a leer

* * *

 **El Suicidio de " _ella_ "**

La dulce voz de la chica se despidió de su madre al salir de casa rumbo al mercado. El día era soleado pero el calor no era lo suficiente sofocante, se podría decir que la temperatura ambiente era maravillosa, perfecta para morir.

Muchos la conocían, sabían de su carismática personalidad y entusiasmo inquebrantable, una muchacha alegre a la que daba gusto saludar cuando la encontrabas caminando por las calles pero lo que muy pocos sabían era que ella tenía un extraño hobby, el cual consistía en buscar qué método era el más efectivo para marcharse del mundo de los vivos; morir de la manera más rápida posible. Su introducción a este «arte» de cuestionable razón -como ella lo llamaba- fue una mañana como aquella mientras surcaba los pasillos de un edificio cultural, allí ensayaban una interesante obra trágica en la que dos enamorados se suicidan para estar a lado de su amado y, si era sincera, le pareció una obra de teatro ridícula hasta que se le ocurrió investigar por Internet el guion de la misma. Entre tanto una pagina le llevó a otra, como suele ocurrir cada vez que alguien toma el monitor para perder el tiempo, y así fue como surcó un foro dedicado a los suicidas donde pudo apreciar que los usuarios brindaban información de diferentes técnicas para suicidarse, desde las más comunes hasta las más absurdamente complicadas. En ese entonces a ella le pareció una reverenda estupidez que anónimos y no-tan-anónimos organizaran un complot contra su propia existencia pero más tarde ella también decidió probar; los usuarios con los que llegó a conversar antes de que anunciaran su muerte le habían agradado y concluyó que no podría ser tan malo intentarlo una vez sólo para saber qué se sentía, total, era su vida y a nadie tenía que importarle, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera a sus padres que eran a quienes prácticamente les debía toda su existencia. Al recordarlo reflexionó un poco, preguntándose con qué podría compensar el sacrificio de sus padres para que no se sintieran comprometidos a llorar por su muerte el día que se matara.

Concluyó que lo haría en casa de adrede, así quizás ellos reflexionarían sobre su único pecado que fue engendrarla y consentirle sus irracionales caprichos.

.

La primera vez usó el método básico del cual no debía hacer más que cortarse las venas con un cuchillo, navaja u hoja de papel, lo pensó mucho antes de hacerse el primer corte pues le aterraba pensar que de verdad moriría en cuanto creara la primer fisura, incluso se puso a llorar como desadaptada, creyendo que de esta forma implantaría un buen resultado, al menos en el foro decían cosas lo suficiente pesimistas para que quisiese matarse ella por los problemas ajenos. Y si, perdió bastante sangre pero -para su desgracia o fortuna- no murió, simplemente se puso más pálida de lo normal y calló desmayada hasta que algún entrometido le dijo a sus padres que no había salido de su cuarto en ningún momento desde que había vuelto de vagar en las calles. Pensó, cuando despertó en el hospital, que tenía motivos validos para quitarse la vida: sus vecinos eran tan _metiches_ que ella no podía ir a orinar sin que se dieran cuenta y eso a nadie le gustaba.

Su primera experiencia resultó ser un asco ya que no disfrutó en absoluto quedarse seca y con nauseas, no se consideraba masoquista para intentarlo otra vez, aún así se dieron las circunstancias para que su próxima prueba se ejecutara: enamorarse de un chico rico que prácticamente no le daba ni la hora fue una palanca conveniente para que cediera a la tentación del envenenamiento; sobredosis de medicamento, entre otras sustancias nocivas medicables. Habia leído que era uno de los métodos menos dolorosos y además resultaba el más utilizado para adornar el patético final de un personaje inservible en novelas baratas de varios autores para hacerlo ver bello, y se sentía conforme con la idea de morir sin dolor por lo que este plan lo llevó a cabo con una antigua compañera de secundaria a la que nunca se le había dado probar cosas nuevas por si misma y acordaron intentar cometer suicidio juntas. No hubo problemas en conseguir los antidepresivos ni tener un día libre para que murieran tomadas de las manos, influyéndose valor mutuo. Sin embargo, ella no murió, su amiga -de la que no recordaba ni el nombre- si.

.

Tras días de tratamiento en el hospital le llegó la noticia del funeral de su amiga y se sintió frustrada enseguida. ¿Por qué se había muerto y ella no? ¿De qué privilegios gozaba para que muriera sin dolor mientras ella tenía que aguantarse el lavado de estomago y las miradas tristes o molestas de su familiares? Al parecer incluso la muerte tenía a sus favoritos

—Ya lo decidí— se dijo a si misma con determinación aplastante, sobresaltando al anciano que estaba internado en el hospital junto a ella en la misma habitación —La próxima vez seré yo, obligaré a la muerte elegirme. Usaré cada método de suicidio si es necesario. ¡Esperen por mi, queridos muertos! Muy pronto estaré con todos ustedes

Ella, que yacía amarrada de cintura y pies en la cama, alzó el puño en alto haciendo al anciano preguntarse si su compañera de habitación se había vuelto loca de remate, no todos los días puedes presenciar a una chica de esa edad gritando aparentemente de la nada. ¿Qué clase de suicida era tan entusiasta de todos modos? El mundo estaba de cabeza.

.

Fue así como inició la guerra de la chica contra la muerte.

.

En su siguiente oportunidad aguantó la respiración tanto como para morir por falta de oxigeno, falló, pero aplicó la técnica de la bolsa de plástico cubriéndose toda la cabeza mas fue encontrada en pleno acto y le impidieron terminarlo confiscandolas todas en casa. Preparó una soga varios centímetros de alto en su recamara para ahorcarse pero cuando estuvo lista para saltar fuera del banco esta cuerda se cortó y la hizo caer al piso; lo intentó de vuelta más el resultado fue el mismo hasta el grado de hacerla considerar ponerse a dieta para que esas sogas corrientes aguantaran su peso aunque ni siquiera usando una cuerda de acero logró sostenerse en el techo y en cambio destrozó parte del concreto para caerle encima sin llegar a matarla, sólo llenándola de rasguños y mucho polvo.

Después se dejó caer del _decimoquinto_ piso, creyó que golpearse contra el suelo la mataría pero por mera casualidad calló sobre un colchón que ciertos cargadores trasladaban dentro del edificio en el cual rebotó y golpeó con el suelo desde menor distancia. Probó lanzarse de cabeza pero casualmente quedó atascada entre una maraña de tendederos con ropa sucia incluida antes de que siquiera rozara con su larga trensa de cabello el piso. Después usó la técnica de la tina llena de agua donde se sumergió con la excusa de que tomaría un baño pero curiosamente tampoco había podido morir, justo cuando había dejado de aguantar la respiración para que el agua llenara sus pulmones y muriera ahogada resultó que desarrolló escamas en su cuello con los que pudo respirar debajo del agua, igual a un pez y esto -lejos de emocionarle por poseer poderes que otros pobres a merced de los sunamis desearían tener- la frustró, rompiendo con un grito de furia retumbando en las paredes del departamento, sobresaltando a sus vecinos más próximos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que morir en la quietud de su hogar no brindaba resultados se apresuró en cometer suicidio al aire libre donde personas de toda clase en las carreteras podrían presenciar su repentino cruce en la concurrencia de automóviles corriendo a la velocidad establecida. Tomó aire y se subió a una patineta anaranjada que había preparado para ese momento y sin más se lanzó contra estos pero aunque bastó introducirse a la carretera para que la golpease el primer coche este no la había asesinado sino que terminó por mandarla a volar a la banqueta contraria, tan sólo dejándola adolorida.

Luego de otras muchas maniobras tanto evasivas como defensivas, consiguió construir una bomba casera, la cual instaló en su estomago con un determinado tiempo para explotar pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había extendido demasiado el limite y tuvo que buscar varias actividades con que entretenerse en lo que esta bomba estallaba y justo cuando el conteo bajó completamente a cero no sucedió nada, ninguna explosión ni algún desastre masivo por lo que -frustrada- lo aventó a mitad de la calle donde explotó como debía, llevándose entre el humo y el fuego a un coche que cruzaba la carretera. No está de más decir tremenda rabieta que montó al ver su deseo denegado nuevamente.

Su siguiente movimiento fue dentro de un tiroteo entre policías y criminales, esperando ser presa de una bala perdida pues ya que matarse por su propia mano no funcionaba esperaba que al menos si alguien más terminaba con su vida no necesitaría gastar más energías y dinero en formas caseras. Sin embargo, su ángel de la guarda fue el único que no salió ileso de ello, asestado de agujeros que lo hicieron parecer coladera ante la mirada estupefacta de la interesada pues hasta ese momento no había considerado que un ángel de la guarda pudiera morir en manos de una pistola humana. El destino la odiaba definitivamente y es que no podía ser que siguiera viva luego de haber implantado tantos métodos en su contra, a estas alturas ya había hecho de todo y continuaba convida, preguntándose con enojo qué podría ser tan importante en el universo para que el dios que-todo-lo-ve-y-sabe le impida a su alma ser libre

—¡Ya no aguanto!— exclamó una vez a mitad de la calle, espantando a los transeúntes antes echar a correr en dirección a la playa donde ejecutaría su último recurso de suicidio: lanzarse a las aguas turbulentas que golpearían su cuerpo entre roca y roca hasta destrozarla.

.

Debido a que aquella opción la dejó al final no pudo evitar acercarse a la orilla con algo de nerviosismo, esta vez podría morir de verdad y, a pesar de que había estado intentándolo desde que ella y sus padres se mudaron a esa ciudad, realmente aún sentía miedo de lo que podría haber más allá de la muerte, quizás desaparecería o se convertiría en un fantasma ambulante, tal vez tras muchos siglos iría al cielo y no quería pensar si existía el infierno de los suicidas pero luego de tragar saliva se llenó de valor y avanzó varios pasos hacia su ansiado destino cuando una voz irrumpió entre los sonidos de olas golpeando entre sí. Al darle una mirada a su derecha pudo apreciar a un muchacho con uniforme deportivo el cual se detuvo a mitad del camino sólo para empezar a batear el viento con su instrumento de madera, una vez, dos veces, un conteo que parecía ir de largo en el día. La chica suspiró sabiéndose interrumpida pues sus deseos no eran que alguien quisiera hacerse el héroe y la salvara de su decisión cuando notara su silueta descendiendo a las aguas de la playa.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero aquel chico todavía no se largaba, ¿qué clase de persona tenía tanto tiempo libre para realizar un conteo más allá de los 1000 puntos? Se estaba comenzando a desesperar por la animada voz progresando en los dígitos de su cuenta cuando de pronto aquello no se escuchó más y en cambio el grito ahogado del desconocido consiguió alertarla, por instinto bajó de donde estaba al verlo desmayado a la deriva, más celosa que preocupada porque ese muchacho -que además casualmente estaba por ahí para entrenar béisbol- fuera a morirse en su lugar, arrebatandole la oportunidad como si fuera alguna especie de cadena, después de todo su amiga había recibido el beneficio cuando quisieron morir juntas. No lo iba a permitir. Usó las tácticas de primeros auxilios que conocía y comenzó aplicar RSP al extraño con la esperanza de que resistiera a la muerte. Quien iba a morir sería ella y nadie más. Presionó sin obtener resultados positivos y la ansiedad dominó todo su juicio, fue entonces cuando los chorros de agua se expulsaron del rostro agónico del muchacho, sorprendiéndola, ¿el agua había salido por ambas orejas y nariz o se estaba volviendo loca? Volvió a presionar comprobando sus sospechas, se detuvo pero le ganó la tentación de volver a presionar pareciendole sumamente imposible que el cuerpo de un humano común fuera a reaccionar al RSP de tal ridícula forma hasta que llegó un momento en que no pudo resistir más. Se rió, rió sin cesar, divertida porque en el mundo hubiera personas con maldiciones peores a la suya. Siguió presionando hasta sacarle todo el agua albergada en sus pulmones mientras consideraba su risa un excelente método para morir sin arrepentimientos pues en sólo esos insignificantes segundos le estrujaba el estomago gracias a la falta de oxigeno. Aquel muchacho moribundo era un genio a quien debía agradecerle su presencia, de otro modo no habría descubierto que la agonía y la muerte no sólo podían terminar en un final dramático, también podría ser sumamente divertido.

.

Luego de aquel día donde sus planes de muerte una vez más fueron frustrados, los dos quedaron en encontrarse en la ciudad con el pretexto de que ella le agradecería el espectáculo al extraño cuyo nombre -había descubierto- era Jyushimatsu. Fue interesante conocerlo y saber de sus inquietudes y sueños, las horas que pasó a su lado fueron emocionantes, casi maravillosas, reconociéndolo como el amigo raro que siempre había querido tener, sin mencionar lo complacida que se sentía porque Jyushimatsu ejecutara la misma asesina broma siquiera verla pues en cada ocasión quedaba vacía de oxigeno, sintiendo el sabor a la muerte cada vez más cerca. Nunca le habló a Jyushimatsu sobre su gusto por el suicidio, ¿qué pensaría de ella? Él no era un sujeto normal tampoco pero parecía feliz de tenerla a su lado riendo como demente así que decidió ahorrarse esa parte enfermiza de ella para poder disfrutar de la excéntrica personalidad del chico a quien terminó tomándole gran estima.

Como su amiga era su deber alimentar con esperanza su relación ya que después de todo los días nunca fueron tan graciosos pero, luego de varias semanas locas sin descanso, se llegó el momento del adiós; adiós a la ciudad en la que había intercambiado palabras con personas fantasiosas, adiós a levantarse tarde por el exceso de tiempo libre, adiós a Jyushimatsu quien tanto dolor de pulmones le había causado con sus bromas más lo que nunca esperó fue que Jyushimatsu fuera a confesarle sentimientos de amor incondicional, nunca esperó que fuera a pedirle salir con él justo cuando sus padres habían fijado una fecha para mudarse de vuelta. Pues claro, siempre que vives en un lugar temporal donde conoces a un posible pretendiente tienes que irte de su lado si o si, eso la devastó. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento de culpa? Ahora más que nunca deseaba haberse lanzado al barranco antes que salvar a un molesto desconocido. A pasos agigantados corrió lejos de Jyushimatsu aunque después resbaló y golpeó la nariz en el concreto pero se levantó como si nada para correr otra vez más volvió a resbalarse y esta vez terminó lanzando lejos la sombrilla, gimió llena de vergüenza, maldiciendo la inefectividad de sus zapatos anti-resbalos pero volvió a levantarse para continuar corriendo y tomar su sombrilla en el trayecto pretendiendo que no había perdido el hilo de la escena angustiosa.

.

Lo normal para ella en esas situaciones fue encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar como si tuvieran muerto tendido en casa y así se quedó hasta que tuvo que irse de la casa, sin mencionar que tuvo que preparar la maletas en el último momento como loca mientras lloraba a grito abierto pues perder el tren sería el colmo de su mala suerte. Ver a Jyushimatsu llegar para despedirla fue un golpe destructivo en su corazón mediocre por lo que no aguantó en volverse a poner a llorar cuando escuchó hablar al chico

—¡Volveremos a vernos! _Muscle, muscle. Hustle, hustle_

Maldito sádico, iba a hacer que lo odiara, ¿qué estaba intentando hacer? ¿Animarla? No estaba consiguiendo hacer más que ponerla en un predicar de dolor mientras se cerraban las puertas y el tren bala avanzaba tomando velocidad; Jyushimatsu le había seguido corriendo, ejecutando aquella broma que tanto le gustaba, a la cual no puso atención en varios intentos mas cuando lo vio sonrío, agradecida de que quisiera matarla antes de que se fuera completamente, por desgracia la pena estaba dominando su juicio en ese momento y sólo pudo darle a Jyushimatu una sonrisa de alegría, pues era eso lo que quería, ¿cierto? El capricho de una sonrisa suya para poder dejarla en paz. Una buena amiga cumple los antojos de sus amigo raro. Bien, quizás no tan amigo.

En el silencio sollozó cuando no pudo verlo más, había dejado ir su última oportunidad de morir en manos de una broma pero cuando reflexionó al respecto se dio cuenta que este era un excelente pretexto para que la muerte la eligiera. Muchos amantes a la hora de cortar relación con su pareja elegían el suicidio y les funcionaba de maravilla. Sonrió de forma demoníaca, esta vez definitivamente podría matarse.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Alabada sea " _kanojo_ ", la que nunca se rinde! Me encanta sacar el lado oscuro de los personajes, es algo que no puedo evitar. Pero más que eso es que ella me pareció rara desde el principio, ¿quién se ríe de alguien que se encuentra al borde de la muerte por muy gracioso que sea el gesto? A mi no me engaña nadie, esa mujer también está trastornada (?) La amo. ¿Su nombre oficial? Lo desconozco


End file.
